


Broken

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Grieving Clarke Griffin, Hurt/Comfort, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Years later, Clarke is grieving Lexa's death. Bellamy is patiently supporting her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	Broken

Bellamy walks in on Clarke crying. It broke his heart seeing her like this and knowing there was nothing he could do. Only time would help her heal after what happened to Lexa, and even with time it wouldn’t be enough. A part of her would always be broken. Even now that it’s been two years.

“I’m here for you, always have been, and always will be.” Bellamy says quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. He’s about to pull away when she places her hand on his. She slowly stands up and faces him.

“I think I’m broken.” Clarke says, her voice hoarse.

Another tug at his heart. He slowly wipes her tears.

“No, you aren’t. You’re grieving.” Bellamy says.

“I want to move on. I need to move on.” She says resolutely.

Bellamy’s voice hitches, wondering if that means the two of them starting a relationship or her leaving the camp.

“With you. I want to be what you need but…I think I’ll always be broken.” Clarke says her eyes looking down.

“Clarke. I love you. I don’t want you to rush into anything. I’m here. I’ll wait. Forever, if that’s what you need.” He says, caressing her cheek.

“Thank you.” She says and places a small kiss on his lips.

It’s electrifying.


End file.
